


Lost in This Couple's Love

by hooknleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooknleather/pseuds/hooknleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS One-shot based off of the script of the reunion scene in 5x21 from Killian's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in This Couple's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot I've had my mind set on writing for a while now, ever since Adam posted the beauty that was this scene's script on Twitter. I hope you guys like it, and I hope you don't hate me for the Robin Hood feels.
> 
> The next chapter of L&F should be up soon, I'm almost done writing it.
> 
> ~Maia

The light should be blinding, but it just felt like a warm caress over his skin. The journey seemed to take eons, his limbs felt like liquid as the light engulfed him.

Zeus' last words rang in his ears. " _Where you belong._ " But to Killian, he didn't belong some place better or worse than the Underworld. To Killian, he didn't belong in death or life or anywhere. To Killian, where he belonged was with his Swan.

The light left in a burst and Killian felt a solid surface beneath his feet. His eyes were still clenched shut, afraid and hesitant to see where Zeus had sent him. He didn't want to open his eyes to see where he would spend the rest of eternity without Emma.

Confusion overcame Killian for a moment as he was bombarded with senses. He could smell wet grass and flowers. He could hear the light patter of rain and birds singing. He could feel raindrops touch his skin and a light breeze tousle his hair.

_Does heaven have senses?_

Tentatively, he opened his piercing blue eyes. For a moment, he saw nothing as they adjusted to the sunlight. But soon, where he belonged came into focus.

His heart stuttered. How could this be? He appeared to be in a graveyard, stood before his own headstone. And before him, was _Emma_.

Her back was to him, she was clad in black, her beautiful golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was stood by a coffin, in a stance that could only suggest that she had felt the burst of light that signalled his arrival.

But she didn't turn around.

In pure disbelief, Killian called out.

"Swan?"

She turned, and the green eyes met the blue. Shock appeared on her melancholy face.

"Killian?"

At her word, he started to stagger towards her, needing to reach out, to touch her, to make sure this was real.

She ran towards him, he opened his arms and she flew into them. The kiss was sweet, full of amazement and wonder and love. She held his collar as she held him close to her.

They broke apart, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wh- How are you here?" She asked him, her voice cracking due to her shock.

Killian was laughing now, so happy to see his Swan.

"Zeus, must've sent me back as a reward for helping defeat Hades." He struggled to explain to her, as she could not stop kissing his face. He understood why, she needed to make sure that he was real and there before her.

"Wait, what?" She exclaimed, holding onto his collar again and shaking her head in amazement.

"Zeus, you know, the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful deity-" He tried to explain again, but she cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed her back hard, making sure that he could feel her, reassure her he was okay, and let himself know that he was alive. He felt his heart beating, could feel his chest rising and falling with breath again.

They broke apart again, still unable to let go of one another.

"I don't care how you're here, I'm just glad you're okay." He pulled her close, his hand resting on her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck slightly.

"So are you." He replied, relief flooding him as everything began to sink in. Hades was gone, Emma had survived his tirade and Killian was alive again. They were together again. "I'm so happy you're alright."

But Killian's peace was shattered as Emma floated back to reality.

"Not all of us are." He followed her gaze to the coffin that was resting near his graveside. One look at the roses and arrows, Killian knew.

So Hades had taken a life. Robin, the father of two children, one of whom was barely old enough to know him. Robin, the soulmate of the Evil Queen. Robin, whose love had helped change her. Robin, Killian's friend and companion.

Killian held Emma close as the reality of his friend's passing sank in. They stood together, locked in a tight embrace for a while, mourning his death.

A new sense rushed through emotion. The sense of guilt. Robin had died, and Killian was here alive, sent back to the world of the living by the King of the Gods himself.

Fear then flooded through Killian. _How would Regina react?_ She had now lost love again. Would she revert? Would she try to hurt Killian? He was unsure, but knew that for now, only a few things mattered. Killian was alive, Robin was dead, and Emma was here, with him, finally able to start the future that they had dreamed of in Camelot.

As the two walked to Granny's from the cemetery, hand in hand as they still could not let each other go, they decided that Emma would talk to Regina. They were friends now, she could ease her into it and explain everything.

Before Emma headed into the diner, Killian embraced her one last time, giving her a fleeting kiss of good luck and ' _I love you_ ' before letting her go.

Alone, in the dark street, Killian did something he had not done for centuries. He prayed. He prayed to Zeus, thanking him for his gift. He prayed to Zeus to do anything that he could to save Robin, who did not deserve to die.

Despite the loss of a friend, Killian could not help but feel overwhelmingly happy. He had found his true love, given up everything to save her, and had been rewarded in a way he had never thought possible for a pirate. He had been given a chance to have a future with the woman he loved.


End file.
